Honeymoon Suite
by Trister Sister
Summary: Él buscaba una habitación para hacer una fiesta de graduación, no una para tener una noche romántica. Ella estaba ahí para entregarle todo a su novio. ¿Qué podía pasar si se encontraran? —Vaya aparte de ser una prostituta, irrumpir en mi habitación también quieres agredirme a pesar de ser del tamaño de un gnomo. —ahg ¡Suéltame! -¿Q-qué haces? -Compruebo lo que eres.


Personajes: Gajeel & Levy

Escenario Sorteado: Hotel

palabras: 5936

Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos y cualquier película, personaje u serie aquí nombrada pertenece a sus creadores.

* * *

 **Honeymoon Suite**

* * *

Atravesó las puertas de cristal tan rápido como un rayo, ni siquiera se detuvo a apreciar si tenía buena decoración o por lo menos del gusto de ella cuando ya se encontraba en recepción.

—Deme la suite más espaciosa y lujosa que tenga disponible, no importa el precio.

Azotó la tarjeta de crédito contra el escritorio con tanta fuerza que provoco un sobresalto en la recepcionista. La pobre mujer se sujeto la zona cardiaca por el infarto que casi sufrió y se giro a verlo.

Su mirada demandante y sin lugar a replicas la intimido aun mas, así que encogiéndose en su lugar asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a teclear silenciosamente.

Sabiendo que tendría que esperar algunos minutos se dio un frentazo contra la madera del escritorio, frustrado.

—¿Cómo jodidos se me pudo olvidar esto?

Entonces recordó aquello que lo hizo caer en ese grado de desesperación y estrés.

* * *

Baile de graduación, de las pocas cosas que mas odiaba en el mundo. Usar smoking y bailar no era lo suyo. Así que estar aplastado en una mesa jugando Pacman en su celular no le era nada divertido. Pero tenia que soportarlo, solo lo hacia por esa chica de cabellos azules que lucia radiante en la pista de baile. Si, su tonta hermana Juvia disfrutaba de haber concluido sus estudios universitarios y el cómo su hermano tenía que estar ahí "acompañándola en ese momento tan especial"

Aunque para él fuera el momento más aburrido de sus veinticuatro años de vida. Todo fuera por la felicidad –y no un eterno reclamo— de Juvia.

-Oye, Gajeel-

Despertó de su aburrimiento cuando la coneja rubia lo llamo. Otra cosa detestable, los mocosos amigos de Juvia estaban ahí.

Hastiado se recargo sobre la palma de su mano y cuetino con apatia-¿Qué quieres chica Salamander?

-¿Dónde será el lugar?

Ladeo la cabeza en incomprensión ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

Lucy se le quedo viendo fijamente – Donde será el lugar de la After- repitió, pero él seguía sin comprender. Ella volvió a repetir deletreando cuidadosamente – La _After Party_ , la fiesta sorpresa de Juvia.

Abrió los ojos como platos ¡La _After Party_!

Desde hacía varias semanas los amigos de Juvia habían acordado con él en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa después del baile para celebrarla privadamente. Y además él se comprometió a reservar el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo…

Lucy al ver sus expresiones, no tardo en sacar una conclusión-No me digas que olvidaste reservar el lugar.

-¡Claro que no! Jamás lo olvidaría.

¡Mierda lo había olvidado!¡Y ahora que hacia?

* * *

Y así fue como terminó entrando al primer hotel que encontró en él camino.

Si cualquiera de los relacionados con Juvia se enteraba de la desfachatez de olvidarse de algo tan importante como la fiesta de su propia hermana le tiraría un enorme sermón sobre el poco valor que le otorgaba. En su defensa, a él no se le daban ese tipo de cosas detallistas, haría un nota mental de no echarse encima ese tipo de compromisos otra vez.

—Aquí tiene.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la recepcionista extendió cautelosamente la tarjeta de crédito junto con el ticket y el chip que fungía como llave electrónica.

—tch, gracias— recibió todos los objetos.

—No se preocupe por la decoración, las empleadas de servicio terminaran de arreglarla antes de que usted llegue ahí.

Alzó una ceja en confusión sin entender de que estaba hablando, no sabía que el paquete que alquiló incluía ornamentación; mientras agradara a los exóticos gustos de Juvia estaría bien.

Dejando de vacilar se concentró en el recibo de pago: piso 12, habitación 116. Mejor apurarse a llegar antes de que terminara el baile. Se disponía a marcharse cuando recordó un detalle que lo hizo volverse hacia la mujer.

—Por cierto, si una chica de cabello azul llega, indíquele que pase a la habitación.

No le pareció necesario mencionar a los demás, total les mandaría la dirección. Lo de Juvia fue por precaución en caso de que se les ocurriera mandarla sola para agrandar la sorpresa.

—Claro no se preocupe.

Subió al ascensor, aprovechando el transcurso para mandar mensajes a los demás con la dirección del hotel y la habitación reservada. Un santiamén después ya se encontraba frente a la habitación. Introdujo el chip en la manija de la puerta y tras un ligero pillido le dio el pase.

Aun no tenía un pie dentro cuando ya se encontraba inspeccionando la habitación con la vista.

La suite era amplia y acogedora, contaba con recámara, sala de estar, comedor, chimenea una puerta que supuso llevaba al baño y lo más resaltante era que al lado de la cama se encontraba un jacuzzi que desprendía un burbujeante sonido. Una media sonrisa se formo en su boca, Juvia amaba el agua y estaría fascinada al verlo.

Aunque había algunas cosas extrañas en la habitación…la iluminación era muy tenue, solo había velas dispersas en la habitación, y por su sensible olfato distinguió que desprendían aromas de especias: canela, vainilla, rosas. Y también la chimenea tenía llamas al rojo vivo ¿Por qué rayos si estaban a mitad de verano? Eso sin contar que en el suelo había un camino de pétalo rojos delineando un camino hasta llegar a la cama donde había una botella de champagne y un ramo de rosas rojas….

Un circuito hizo conexión en su cerebro, de un fugaz movimiento extrajo el ticket de su bolsillo y sus ojos se centraron en un solo dato.

—Mierda.

Había alquilado La _Honeymoon Suite._

Se adentro decidido a limpiar el desastre, empezando por apagar las empalagosas velas. Los demás no podían ver la habitación tal y como estaban, haría la vergüenza de su vida. Ni siquiera Juvia siendo cursi y detallista podía verlo, simplemente nadie podía.

Cinco minutos después respiraba entrecortadamente de tanto soplar, joder eran demasiadas velas y no llevaba ni siquiera la mitad. Eso sin contar que tendría que limpiar todos los pétalo de rosas esparcidos hasta el más recóndito confín de la habitación.

No podría terminar a tiempo el solo, necesitaba a alguien capaz de hacerlo rápido. Quizá alguien como quien lo organizo. ¡Exacto! ¡Una empleada de limpieza! Llamaría a una.

Se limpio los restos de vela de las manos en la camisa, grave error, se encontraba repleta de restos de comida que Salamander en un estado completamente ebrio le vomito en el baile.

Asqueado penso en darse una ducha, total que la empleada se encargaría de limpiar y el contaba con tiempo libre.

* * *

Se detuvo frente al imponente edificio, respiró profundo y se acomodó los rizos especialmente arreglados para esa noche, sus dedos temblorosos terminaron enredándose con el cabello. Suspiró, todo el día no había ejercido control sobre sus movimientos, producto de los nervios que al aproximarse el momento se acentuaban aun más.

La razón residía en lo que la había llevado a estar frente a ese hotel.

Estaba por entregarse a su novio.

Recapitulo lo que la llevo a tomar esa decisión:

Hacia cinco meses que había iniciado una relación con su actual novio, Rouge. Lo conoció cierta ocasión en la biblioteca universitaria, ambos compartían gustos por la lectura así que comenzaron a comunicarse y conocerse. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era un chico tranquilo, serio y amable y su compañía cada vez le resultaba más amena. No tardo en enterarse que el sentimiento era reciproco y pronto iniciaron un noviazgo.

Todo marchaba como miel sobre hojuelas…hasta hacía dos meses.

Rogue repentinamente adopto un comportamiento muy extraño: se pinto el cabello de dos colores, se tatuó la cara y su actitud se volvió fría y déspota, incluso quiso que lo llamaran por su primer nombre: _Mirai._

Todo eso estaba haciendo que sus sentimientos por él se apagaran y comenzara a aborrecerlo. No quería terminar odiándolo, por lo cual mejor pedía que cortaran. Entonces ocurría que por escasos momentos volvía a ser el Rouge agradable, que mirándola culposo suplicaba que no lo dejara, que lucharía por volver a ser él mismo. Ella aprovechaba el momento y le preguntaba que estaba pasando pero él no respondía, se quedaba callado. Tenía la teoría de que estaba consumiendo drogas y eso le provocaba cambios tan drásticos. Y quería ayudarlo, por eso seguía a su lado. Aunque no encontraba la manera.

Hasta hacia tres días.

Se encontraban viendo una película, el comenzó a besarla y ella le correspondió, pero las cosas empezaron a tornarse incomodas cuando empezó a tocarla muy personalmente. Ella le dijo que eso la incomodaba pero hizo caso omiso y siguió besándola más apasionadamente. Ella le pedía que se detuviera pero no funcionaba, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no era su Rouge y le propinó una fuerte cachetada.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar, su arrepentimiento salió a flote, abrazándola y rogándole que lo perdonara "Tan solo quería que tu amor y calidez me trajeran de vuelta"

Esas palabras tan culposas y desesperadas provenían de su Rouge, lo que le derritió el corazón. E invirtiendo los papeles fue ella la que sintió el pesar de la culpa y fue su turno de disculparse, explicando que no se sentía preparada porque la tomo por sorpresa y que además nunca lo había hecho. Pero que quería hacerlo y que fuera con él —Se sorprendió a si misma diciendo eso—

Y eso la llevo a estar frente aquel hotel, donde acordaron encontrarse. Él le prometió que al ser su primera vez lo haría especial.

Eso debería emocionarle, pero no lo hacía. No estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer, pero por las palabras de su novio, existía una probabilidad de que con ello el regresara a ser el mismo otra vez, o al menos le revelara por lo que estaba pasando.

Así que lo haría.

Esa era su determinación…aun cuando sus piernas temblaban como potro recién nacido y su corazón amenazara con desbocarse.

Se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza auto reganándose—Basta ya, Levy. Entra de una vez.

Tras inhalar profundamente y llenar sus pulmones a tope, se adentro en el hotel.

La recepción era un bonito lugar, ni muy lujoso ni muy modesto. Eso le indicaba que Rouge se había tomado la molestia de buscar algo de su agrado. Sin embargo el mismísimo no se encontraba en la salita de estar, eso ya lo sabía por el mensaje que había recibido hacia veinte minutos.

" _Ya estoy aquí. Pregunta por la habitación reservada"_

Procurando no trastabillar se dirigió al escritorio de informes.

—Buenas noches— saludo para llamar la atención de la recepcionista que se encontraba concentrada en el computador. Al recibir la atención desvió la mirada nerviosa y se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás del a oreja–estemmm… quisiera saber donde se encuentra la habitación reservada, un chico pelinegro no hace mucho acaba de llegar.

—oh, así que es usted— la mujer sintió un escalofrió tras recordar aquel agresivo chico de cabellos negros que fue muy especifico con sus indicaciones de que pasara a la joven de cabellos azules a su habitación – Se encuentra en el piso doce, habitación cien dieciséis, está en la esquina superior. Si se pierde pregunte por la ubicación de la _Honeymoon Suite_ —

Sintió que el humo le salía por las orejas al escuchar las últimas dos palabras " _La Suite Luna de miel"_ ahora reiteraba que su novio si se había tomado muy a pecho el hacer esa noche especial.

Salió de su shock al notar que la secretaria del hotel la miraba fijamente, quien sabe si seria porque su cuerpo se quedo congelado y el rostro enrojecido, o porque al verla la juzgo por ser una chica pervertida y promiscua.

Hizo una reverencia nerviosa—gracias.

—Que disfrute su estadía.

¿Era su imaginación o esas palabras tenían doble sentido? Esforzándose por no ponerse más colorada se encaminó al elevador.

En el transcurso se sentía como alma que se la lleva el diablo y por cada pitido que escuchaba como señalamiento de avanzar un piso su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba mas. Al momento en que se abrieron las puertas su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sus pies se movieron por pura inercia hasta dejarla plantada frente a la puerta 116.

Bien, el momento había llegado.

Quisiera decir que el revoltijo que sentía por dentro eran las "mariposas en el estomago" y no una revoltura de nervios. Había pedido mil consejos a sus amigas de cómo actuar y que decir en esa situación y esperaba que su cerebro no se reiniciara cuando se encontraran cara a cara. Tragó saliva para desbaratar el nudo que le cerraba la garganta y se acomodo la pañoleta en el cabello.

Sin pensarlo, dio dos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta y cerró los ojos —si claro Levy, aparenta que vas a ver al monstruo que se esconde bajo tu cama— y espero.

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

Volvió a tocar otra vez, espero quince segundos… de nuevo nada. Tal vez no la escuchaba.

Por tercera ocasión volvió a golpear mucho más fuerte y esta vez la puerta si se abrió…por si sola.

¿Acaso dejo la puerta abierta intencionalmente?

—¿Rouge?— preguntó asomando solamente las narices, esperando escuchar la voz de su novio…nada.

Entonces empujo la puerta por completo, teniendo una visión de la habitación; lo primero en que se enfocó fue en buscar a su novio, pero no logro localizarlo.

A sus oídos llego el sonido del repiqueteo de las gotas de agua de una regadera. Ah, entonces se estaba duchando. Quiso salir corriendo al imaginarse que quisiera darle una de _esas sorpresas_. Pareciera que su cuerpo supiera lo que tramaba y por reflejo su mano cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Para no seguir cultivando ese tipo de pensamientos cobardes se dedico ahora si a contemplar la habitación.

Una calidez le corrió en el pecho presa de la ternura.

Velas iluminando y aromatizando el ambiente, pétalos por todos lados, el romántico fuego de una chimenea ¡Ay, hasta un jacuzzi con espuma! Su novio no solo se había esmerado en ello, se había lucido. Eso la hizo sentirse un poquito más segura de entregarse a él.

Al recorrer la habitación reparó en que muchas de las velas estaban apagadas y otras más apunto de derretirse, indicio de que llevaba esperándola bastante quizá aun mas desde que le mando el mensaje. No podía dejar que la decoración en la que tanto se había empeñado se arruinara, por lo que comenzó a encenderlas de nuevo. Cuando termino sonrió satisfecha, se miraba aun más bonito y romántico aun, parecía sacado de una película romántica.

Vio hacia la puerta de baño; a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun no salía de la ducha, el agua aun se escuchaba caer.

Torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos ¿Pues que tanto hacía para demorarse tanto? ¿Y si se estaba preparando aun mas para hacer el momento mas especial?

En ese caso ella debería hacer lo mismo…pero si intentaba preparase mentalmente significaría caer en un tic nervioso estilo _Drake y Josh._

Lo que necesitaba más que nada era mantenerse relajada. Así que tumbándose en el sillón de la sala de estar, sacó de su bolsa un libro y se dispuso a leer.

* * *

Cogió una toalla y comenzó a frotarse el cabello, esa ducha le sentó de maravilla. Al principio se gastó media barra de jabón en enjuagarse el vomito Dragneel de encima, no podía evitar sentirse inmundo al recordar que los restos digestivos lo habían bañado; pero luego se sintió tan bien bajo el agua que opto por desperdiciar varios minutos bajo ella.

Con la tardanza se preguntó si los demás ya habrían llegado. No, ya hubiera escuchado el escándalo que estarían haciendo. Había escuchado alguien tocar la puerta y como se abría después, supuso que era el servicio de limpieza que mandó llamar.

Se colocó la toalla en el cuello y giró la perilla, mejor salir a ver si ya estaba decente la habitación.

Levy se atragantó con la fresa con chocolate que consumía al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse. Se sumió tanto en la lectura que no escuchó cuando las gotas de agua dejaron de oírse.

Sabiendo que él se aproximaba a notarla lanzó el libro, se limpio la boca y buscó otra pose en la cual acomodarse; verla panza abajo con los tobillos cruzados en el aire y la boca embarrada de chocolate estaba descartada como pose sensual.

Gajeel ladeo la cabeza en confusión al contemplar que la habitación seguía exactamente igual, es mas parecía que tenía más velas encendidas que antes. Además la iluminación de la chimenea delineaba que una figura humana estaba recostada sobre el sofá y a juzgar por la mota de cabellos azules reconocía de quien se trataba.

Pero ¿Por qué Juvia estaba ahí, sola? ¿Y los demás? Además estaba muy quieta ¿Se puso ebria y ahora se quedo dormida?

Se encaminó para examinarla primero antes de lanzar teorías paranoicas.

Levy sintió su pulso acelerarse al escuchar como se aproximaba, sin cambiar esa posición que tanto ensayó; recostada de costado con la cabeza sobre el antebrazo del sillón, una mano reposando sobre su cintura y la otra junto a su cabeza destacando su cuello desnudo. Fijó la mirada entrecerrada en las llamas del fuego, sabiéndose muy cobarde para encararlo sin sonrojarse, que él diera el primer paso.

Él se detuvo al pie del sillón, quien se encontraba ahí no era Juvia… si no una chica desparramada en una posición bastante seductora.

—¿Quien carajos eres tú?

Esa no era la voz de Rouge.

Levy ya salto a dos metros del sofá con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración acelerada, observando sin parpadear a aquél desconocido pelinegro, alto, fornido y con mirada de pocos amigos.

—Esto…como…quien…que?— ni siquiera podía articular palabra de la impresión y el detalle de que aquel hombre estuviera semidesnudo solo lograba enredar mas sus de por sí ya enmarañadas dudas.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Como entraste?— replanteo más preguntas, alzando una ceja e inclinando la otra, buscando respuestas.

Bueno en parte era su culpa, dejo la puerta abierta, pero eso solo lo sabían sus amigos y la empleada de servicio...un clic hizo en su mente.

¿Pero esa enana era la chica de limpieza? para empezar ni su estatura ni su complexión denotaban que logrará hacer trabajos pesados y su vestimenta no encajaba, al contrario parecía mas bien ser de….

—Ay no— lamento recordando lo que mencionó por teléfono "Necesito urgentemente que manden una chica de servicios a mi habitación"

Con la maldita suerte que se cargaba este día tal vez no fue lo suficientemente específico al mencionar que tipo de servicios necesitaba o hasta tal vez confundió hotel con motel.

Acercándose dos pasos y recorriéndola de pies a cabeza soltó el comentario sin discreción—¿Acaso has venido para ofrecerme servicios sexuales?

Levy no captó su pregunta tan extraña hasta después de cinco segundos, se llevo las manos a la boca sin saber si sentirse ofendida o confundida ¡ Ese hombre la acababa de tachar de prostituta!

La voz ahora si le salió fuerte y clara —¡Claro que no! ¿Que te hace pensar eso?— la cuestión brotó por si sola, nunca jamás en la vida nadie le había hecho una comparación tan denigrante.

—Hn tu vestimenta de burdel— respondió sin escrúpulos, total ella debería saber lo obvio.

La respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, le dolió que criticara su vestimenta pero mas le dolió que se lo dijera tan causal como si hablara del clima, como si a todo mundo le fuera obvio que era una zorra. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas de coraje ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para llamarla así?

—¡Eres un imbécil!— sin importarle que fuera un desconocido olvidó todo su pudor y se lanzó a darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Porque Levy Mcgarden no era el tipo de chicas que se ponían a llorar al ser ofendidas, no, ella defendía su orgullo.

Por la diferencia de estatura a Gajeel le fue tan fácil como inclinar el torso hacía atrás y atrapar su brazo en el aire.

—Vaya aparte de ser una prostituta, irrumpir en mi habitación también quieres agredirme a pesar de ser del tamaño de un gnomo— se mofo sonriendo sórdidamente sin saber cual de todas las irónicas circunstancias le causaba más gracia.

—Tú no me conoces ¡no tienes derecho a insultarme!— Levy sentía el rostro arder de furia e impotencia, el arrogante pelinegro la estaba insultando otra vez y ¡se había burlado de su estatura! Eso era lo que menos toleraba en el mundo. Y lo que mas impotencia le daba era no poder hacer nada por que el la tenia sujeta por la muñeca —ahg ¡Suéltame!

—¿Para qué me agredas? No me conviene— se podría decir que hasta se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, lógicamente ella no representaba ninguna amenaza a su integridad física, dudaba que pudiera hacerle algo mas que un simple rasguño, pero que ella forcejeara tan impetuosamente por que la liberará le hacia pensar que ella no opinaba lo mismo.

Dejo de moverse, se consideraba a si misma lo bastante inteligente como para conocer su fuerza física no la llevaría a nada. Así que resoplando alzó su bandera de tregua.

—Está bien no intentare nada agresivo, si me liberas te daré explicaciones.

La negociación le resultó equitativa.

—bien.

Ella trastabillo cuando él sin previo aviso soltó su brazo que mantenía sujeto por encima de su cabeza. Debido a la diferencia de presión término por perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón hacia atrás.

—Auch— se quejo sobándose la parte del impacto, luego vio a ese enorme bruto que sin pizca de remordimiento la observaba fijamente esperando lo prometido. Queriendo marcharse de esa incómoda y tensa situación se incorporó rápidamente, explicándole.

—Primero que nada: no soy una…mujer de vida galante— alzo su dedo índice aclarando lo que mas le importaba: defender su honor, incapaz de mencionar esa palabra denigrante con la que se refirió a ella. Después alzó otro dedo— y segundo, lamento mucho este enorme malentendido yo…me confundí de habitación y termine entrando aquí.

Gajeel la observó dubitativo, por su elocuencia parecía decir la verdad, sin embargo siempre había un pero con que objetar.

—Quisiera creerte pero la evidencia circunstancial no prueba tu versión. Por solo mencionar una, esta la circunstancia en la que te encontré recostada provocativamente en mi sofá.

—B—bueno eso es porque…

Desvió la vista cuando sintió el calorcito agolparse en sus mejillas obviamente no iba a refutarle a un completo desconocido diciendo un "si lo que pasa es que quería seducir a mi novio". No obstante si no respondía nada le estaría comprobando las pruebas circunstanciales de las que hablaba… ¡No! No podía quedar como una zorra. Debería haber otra manera de desmentir ese enredo. Pero ¿Cómo?

Ella pareció perderse en su propio mundo, dejando incluso de verlo. El aprovecho para observarla a detalle Era realmente bajita como ya destacó, cabellos cortos y azules, pero distinto a Juvia puesto que se vea una melena rebelde que forzaba a mantener con una cintilla. Su cara delgada y afilada que no entendía si se debía al maquillaje pero resaltaba unos enormes ojos, ese rostro parecía haberlo visto en otro lado…ah en las muñecas de porcelana de Juvia. Y respecto a su cuerpo no era muy voluminoso pero ese vestido negro tan adornado con encajes, listones la hacían lucir bastante llamativa. Y las transparencias en su cintura denotaban la estrechez de una avispa con unas muy amplias caderas mas abajo siguiendo ese recorrido casi estaba seguro de que los muslos carnosos no eran producto de las medias.

En teoría, si realmente fuera una chica fácil y el buscará compañía si la contrataría para toda una noche. _Ahora. Esta noche._

Levy se sobresalto al ver como dos brazos se colocaban a los costados de su cara, aturdida se recargo contra la pared y por ende su vista quedo hacia el frente. Entonces entendió lo que estaba pasando. La estaba aprisionando entre la pared y su propio cuerpo.

Estática y sin respiración, con voz apenas audible formulo la pregunta-¿Q-qué haces?

-Compruebo lo que eres.

Su aliento entre la hendidura de su cuello y su mandíbula la estremecieron. La inesperada cercanía invadía su espacio personal y no obstante no se atrevería a intentar empujarlo, eso implicaría tocarlo nada apropiado considerando que no traía camisa y al tener la vista al frente sin querer estaba apreciando una muy bien formada musculatura, algo totalmente inadecuado.

Gajeel la observo, ella estaba muda y frágil, sin saber donde posar la mirada. Teniéndola tan cerca sentía su respiración queda y su pulso acelerado, si se acercaba un poco mas, podría sentirla completamente.

Levy sabía lo que podría pasar, así que haciendo uso de todo el acopio que pudo reunir y pesar de morirse de incomodidad alzo la cabeza para verle a la cara y hablar fuerte y claro - ¿Qué te hace creer que soy una prostituta?

-Ya te lo dije, tu apariencia de chica de cabaret — hablo como si la respuesta fuera tan transparente como un cristal.

-Oh—pronunció quedamente dejando caer los hombros, esta era la segunda vez que le respondía lo mismo, era una respuesta sincera. Una punzada se le clavo en el pecho al ver la realidad de lo que aparentaba ante cualquiera que la viera, una chica sin dignidad que se ofrecía por dinero. Le dolía no porque a ella le agradara y frecuentara ese estilo de ropa, no, de hecho no se había sentido cómoda con esa ropa, solo la había comprado y portado porqué en cierta ocasión su novio le sugirió que vistiera así, y pues esa noche quería deleitar a Rouge. O a Mirai. Quien sabe ya ni distinguía quien le hablaba.

-¿Estas decepcionada?— Gajeel al tenerla tan cerca percibió como tanto su semblante como su postura se había decaído tan pronto como el le respondió la cuestión – eso no tiene sentido. Total fuiste tu la que decidió vestirse así – ella se mordió el labio inferior y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos sin responder, un claro gesto de que no estaba conforme con su físico. Eso le abrió otra opción que no tardo en hacerle ver— no me digas que el vestirte de esa manera fue para alguien mas, eso si te convertiría en una puta.

—¿Perdon? — repitio no por sentirse ofendida, mas bien porque no logró entender a que se refería.

—las mujeres que trabajan en la prostitución venden su cuerpo a cambio de dinero, sin importarle si a ellas les gusta o tienen una experiencia desagradable, a la larga eso las hace perder la dignificad como personas— dejo de acorralarla, retrocediendo dos pasos— Es lo mismo si haces algo como vestirte o comportarte de cierta manera aunque no te agrade, estas vendiendo lo que tu piensas y crees para obtener la aprobación de cierta o ciertas personas. Y eso también te resta dignidad.

—Tiene lógica lo que dices— Levy lo pensó, la comparación era acertada y aplicándola en su propio caso... Ella estaba vestida así, en aquel lugar y esa noche por Rouge. Aunque no estuviera conforme con ese vestido, no estuviera segura de querer acostarse con el y no se sintiera preparada para entregar algo tan especial como su castidad. Prácticamente estaba vendiendo sus deseos e ideales a cambio de él. Estaba actuando como una zorra según la metáfora. Pero entonces recordó la principal razón que la llevo a tomar esa atrabancada decisión.

—Pero ¿no es factible si actúas así por el bien de otra persona? Como esas mujeres, tal vez trabajen para mantener a sus hijos, para mejora su vida. Puede que tú cambies para hacer el bien por otra persona, ¿no es válido?

Lo vio fijamente, obviamente siguiendo su metáfora, queriendo saber qué opinaba sobre su situación personal, por supuesto escondida en la misma aplicación ilustrativa.

Él en cambio soltó una risa burlesca —esas son tonterías—A continuación sus facciones se volvieron serias y sus iris rojizos se clavaron intensamente en ella— No cambies tus pensamientos e ideales por nadie pues, ¿qué te asegura que al arriesgarlos y cambiarlos la otra persona te lo agradecerá? ¿Vale la pena ser infeliz por esa persona? A veces tienes que ser egoísta, pensar primero en ti. Si haces algo que tu no quieres, te arrepentirás después, quizá para toda la vida…Al menos esa es mi filosofía.

Sus palabras rebotaron en su mente, sacudiéndola mental y emocionalmente. Le estaba aconsejando que fuera egoísta, un consejo que iba en contra total con lo que ella pensaba, de ser sacrificada y pensar primero en los demás. Entre abrió los labios para contradecirlo, pero de su boca solo salieron cinco palabras.

—no…no puedo rebatir eso. Tienes razón.

Y si que la tenia. Estaba forzándose a hacer algo por otra persona que ni siquiera estaba segura de seguir queriendo, una persona que no le había tenido la confianza para decirle lo que estaba ocurriéndole, o que simplemente había decidido cambiar. Si, tenia que pensar en si misma para no perder su valor como persona, defender lo que ella realmente quería para si.

Gajeel sonrió imperceptiblemente, no sabía por qué circunstancias estaba pasando esa chica, pero al momento de mencionar la vestimenta se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiéndose forzada a algo que no deseaba realmente y lo que le había dicho era para que se diera cuenta de ello.

Una vez logrado su cometido prosiguió con una voz mucho más relajada — bueno enana intrusa, ya que tuvimos un debate profundo sobre pensamientos e ideales… ¿puedes irte de mi habitación?

—Oh es cierto, claro claro— Levy salió de el ensimismamiento del que había caído presa, cayendo en cuenta de la mala imagen que seguía dando – mejor me voy ya no me gustaría que tu esposa entrara y me viera aquí, entonces con todo fundamento me tacharía de zorra

Gajeel enrojeció —N—no se trata de eso!— se apresuro a negar efusivamente con las manos, ahora el karma se le regresaba con la evidencia circunstancial : la maldita habitación con su maldito nombre y su maldita decoración apuntaba a esa bochornosa situación que imaginaba ella. Y precisamente sus ideales y orgullo estaban en juego— Lo que pasa es que ummm— busco como explicárselo sin dar detalles vergonzosos de como había terminado alquilando esa suite tan cursi –lo que pasa es que ciertas personas me pidieron que les reservara esta habitación y pues no tardan en llegar— no agregó que seria muy comprometedor que lo encontrarán con una chica allí y que ambos serian víctimas de un bombardeo de preguntas con doble sentido.

—jeje—extrañamente ella soltó una risita divertida

—¿De que te ríes? – la pregunta era desenfadada, estaba mas interesado en contemplar como en su rostro tenía pintada una sonrisa que se le antojo tan deliciosa como la de un niñito inocente, sin duda a ella se le daba mas el aspecto inocente e infantil que esa pose provocadora con que la encontró en un inició.

—Nada importante es solo que yo fui la que irrumpí en tu habitación y aun así tu eres él que me da explicaciones para justificarte – dijo al descuido reacomodándose el vestido con ímpetu.

Él percibió que estiraba la falda como si quisiera que se alargará quince centímetros más—¿Te incomoda salir así?

Ella asintió con la cabeza—Después de la charla que tuvimos, creo saber lo que pensaran las personas en la calle al verme, no me gustaría que quisieran contratarme

—Ya veo…— el pensamiento de que hombres le dirigieran miradas lascivas tampoco le resulto nada agradable. Vio en la habitación buscando con que remendarlo cuando un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza –aguarda un momento.

—¿mmmh?— se limito a verlo desaparecer por el pasillo, entra en el baño y posteriormente volver con un objeto entre las manos que no logro identificar por la escaza iluminación, sintió como él se detenía al quedar tras ella y luego la sensación de un peso caer en sus hombros y que cubría por completo su cuerpo.

— así…ya no te verán.

Se rasco la nuca y desvió la mirada para que ella no notara el bochorno pintando en su cara.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida, fue cuando una de sus manos rozo aquello que reposaba sobre ella cuando entendió que se trataba de una chaqueta y entendió el gesto de él.

—oh! No, no puedo aceptarla. Suficientes disgustos e causado ya— se apresuró a negar con la clara intención de quitársela, no podía aceptar un gesto tan amable de alguien a quien ya le había provocado suficientes sin sabores, eso la haría sentirse como una carga.

Pero Gajeel anticipando su movimiento le coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros —Mas disgusto seria quedarme con el remordimiento de que puedan violarte, así que déjalo como esta

—Yo…— Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Levy, se llevo una mano al pecho por el que corría una calidez exquisita. Una desconocida conmoción le latía dentro y no sabía cómo expresarla así que cerrando los ojos lo resumió en una sincera palabra

–Gracias. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.

Y es que no sabía cómo expresar su gratitud de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, como a pesar de que la primera impresión que tuvo de él fue considerarlo un bruto arrogante se había equivocado. Que él en realidad era un chico orgulloso, pero amable, que tenía una manera de ver el mundo de una forma muy singular que hasta había logrado cambiar la ideología de ella, de rescatarla de cometer una tontería. Que se sentía agradecida de haber tenido ese encuentro accidental y que él la tachara de prostituta.

—Vamos, no es para tanto— minimizo con un ademan de mano, que ella le sonriea y lo mirara con ese brillo radiante en sus ojos lo hacía sentir contrariado.

Levy tomo la perilla de la puerta y de espaldas a el añadió algo mas en voz baja —Creo que por mucho tiempo te voy a estar agradecida por este infortunado encuentro contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Gajeel le sostuvo el marco de la puerta para que saliera.

—¿Como cuáles?

Se inclino hacia ella, curioso.

Ella del otro lado del umbral se giro a él y alzándose de puntillas para alcanzarlo le susurro unas palabras al oído—De salvarme de hacer algo que me arrepentiré después, quizá toda la vida.

El no pudo evitar reír al reconocer las palabras exactas que había utilizado hacia unos minutos—gehehe, ladrona de frases.

Levy avanzo unos cuantos pasos y entonces por ultimo le dedico una encantadora sonrisa—adiós, chico cuya habitación fue ultrajada por mí.

Él le devolvió una media sonrisa —adiós, enana intrusa.

Regreso a la habitación pensando en que haber rentado la _Honeymoon Suite_ no fue tan mala decisión.

Por que conoció a una chica que logro intrigarlo bastante. Quitando el hecho de que su primera impresión fue clasificarla como una zorra, muy dentro de sí siempre había sabido que no lo era y lo había comprobado al acorralarla. Ese movimiento había sido instintivo, por un impulso de deseo carnal. En ese momento quiso comprobar lo que era, si era una prostituta la hubiera contratado, pero al tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su miedo se dio cuenta que ella era pura, inocente. Y eso había logrado cautivarlo al grado de valerle el haberle dado su chaqueta favorita.

Oh pero no solo le dio su chaqueta, acababa de recordar un significativo dato: sus llaves, cartera y celular estaban dentro de un bolsillo. Oh olvido ese detalle.

Podría correr y alcanzarla…pero era mejor no hacerlo. Así podría llamarla y quedar para verse de nuevo y así pedirle sus cosas…

Y quizá algo más.

* * *

 _After Party:_ Como dice el término "After- Despues Party-Fiesta" se hace después de un evento para seguir el relajo con baile música y alcohol. O al menos así es en mi país xD

Son las 4:30 de la madrugada y tengo que levantarme en tres horas para ir al trabajo, muero de sueño y mi madre me va a linchar cuando me vea en el computador.

Pero llevaba demasiado avance para no subirlo, e de decir que al final tuve que hacer varias modificaciones de último momento así que disculpen si ven algo incoherente o errores ortográficos.

Quisiera decir mas pero estoy cansada, agradeceré mucho, mucho, mucho si quien hacerme nota alguna crítica constructiva, opinión, felicitación o tortazo xD

Me despido y suerte a todos lo que participaron en el reto.

 _Tris-chan._


End file.
